Live, love, die
by MarieLoi
Summary: In Illea, Prince James and his little sister princess Victoria are ruled by their mother, the tyrant. While the country rebels for James to rise to the throne, queen Elizabeth decides to hold a selection... And it's for both of them.(SYOC CLOSED.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the selection

"Do you think I should? " Elizabeth asked.

"Elly, I..."

Elizabeth, grinning, grabbed her gun.

"Elly!"

"I'm sorry, Jason."

And a gunshot echoed through the halls.

_

Victoria's POV:

"JAMES COME HERE!"

James grinned as he ran across the palace lawn. He came close to the gates, where paparazzi surrounded them. Victoria had usually thought this making them trapped, but the way of iilea was that. Castes seperated all. The paparazzi were usually 3's or 4's maybe occasionally a 2. But sometimes, seperation is captivity.

Victoria glanced at the paparazzi. She knew the next paper would have "royal children snowball fights."

In her trance, she stumbled back with a POW of a huge ice scrap hitting her head. Her skin burned with ice.

"Hey!" Victoria cried, "that's not nice!"

"Not nice?" James snorted as he gathered up with more snow. Another flash of the camera made him drop the ball.

"Hey!" James yelled at the crowd, "I almost dunked her!"

There was a snicker from the crowd. Then a voice.

"Your highness prince James!" Maid Loriel cried, "your highness princess Victoria! What are you..." Loriel trailed off. Victoria knew she was going to say "doing" but Loriel was one of the maids who showed more respect than friendship.

"Mom wants us AGAIN?!" James snorted.

"She said it was about the selection." Maid Loriel mumbled.

Suddenly James went white.

"And Victoria has to come too." Loriel added.

Why us?

_

James's POV:

James had perpared something to say to mom, and he said it the momment he stepped into the throne room.

"Look, I'm NOT doing a selection! I know I'm the crown prince, and I-"

"Silence!"

James knew better than to speak out.

"You two. James 22 and Vicky 17. Both of marriagable age."

He couldn't see what her point was, "17?! That's marriageable age?!"

Mom looked at him angrily, "We are doing a double selection. "

Vicky raises her eyebrows, "that's..."

"Hey, it's a tradition, and it will make the stupid lower castes happy." Mom rolls her eyes, "like it is."

"That's... new." Was all James could say.

"We will be announcing it tomorrow. It pains me to wait. Plus, I haven't went to the spa for a while."

Only the selfishest of queens would say that.

The selfishest of queens was Elizabeth.

_

Background:  
It started with a selection.

Prince Jason met a woman named Elizabeth from 2. She was witty, pretty, and kind.

But that was only her face. In the 3rd year after the selection ended, thier marriage, her true identity came to Jason.

The monster only wanted power. And power only.

He knew that, but haven't realized she would kill to get it.

After his parents were poisoned, Jason had felt it was the last straw. He felt It was time to rewind, to divorce her. But Jason was too nice to realize that Elizabeth was more vile then he ever imagined.

Thier son, James, was only 5 years old.

The king was killed that night, in the palace.

And the beautiful and fair Elizabeth became high queen.

_

CYOC is open. Is that how you spell it?

This is my first book, so don't have high hopes.

I hate long formats, so i will only include a few. But if you want to submit more info, feel free!  
Format:  
Name:  
Reason for name:  
Caste:  
Occupation:  
Parents:[how strict they are, etc.]  
Dating life:  
Thoughts on double selection:  
Thoughts on the high queen Elizabeth:  
Thoughts on James:  
Thoughts on Victoria:  
Fav entertainment:  
Looks:[hair, eyes, skin]  
Anything else:[see, told you it was short. Lol]


	2. Chapter 2

James's POV:

This was outrageous.

"70 commoners!" James criedto Vicky,"that's not right!"

"Well, there is definitely more people. " Vicky shrugged.

"Actually, you guys will be in another palace. I'm not letting 70 commoners near me? Well, unless they are my servants." Elizabeth smiled, "whatever, I need some beach time. Loriel!"

As they were led out if the room, James huffed,"I can't believe this." He looked out the window of the hall they were walking in. "Oh great, it's snowing again. Perfect weather for my single life." James almost felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back. The heir to the throne does not cry!

"Hey, look." Vicky said in her usual shy voice. One of the clouds had broken away, and the sunlight shone on the flakey snow, revealing how beautiful the snow can be.

"That's..." James smiled. The snow sparkled in the sunlight, "Wait I'm getting my phone to take a pic... Whoa!"

Vicky smiled and pulled James against his will, "don't. Watching it later won't measure how nice it will feel right now, live. Plus," Vicky pointed as the clouds took over again." You won't have a chance anyway."

James smiled at his younger sister, but it faded soon. "I can't believe mom is making you go on a selection. You're only 17!"

"17 yet smarter than a 22 year old." Vicky giggled.

"Hey!" James laughed as he chased his sister down the halls.

Victoria's POV:

Vicky clicked on the TV, waiting for the selection announcement. Yes, there was the fair and beautiful queen Elizabeth, talking.

"My children are well aged." Elizabeth rambled,"I believe it is time for both of them to experience what I had with Jason."

How dare she! Even her brother knew little, but Vicky knew that her mother was very vile and a monster that killed Jason.

He really knew little. She remembered she had asked him if he remembered anything about their father.

"Not really." He has said, "I was only 5 when he died."

"Surely you remember something? "

"No."

"But you were 5. You start memory at 3!"

"Maybe I forgot." And he walked away

Either he really forgot, or he just doesn't want to tell her.

What was there not to tell her?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm just here to say thank you for the people who actually read my stuff! I am new, so As I said, don't expect much. Thank you so so much! Now let's get reading!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Victoria sighed. She turned over on her bed as the birds chirped outside of her window. He palace bedroom was medicore for a royal bedroom, with barely any space to run around, as most palace bedrooms do, but Victoria knew it was fine, and many people would kill to be in her place... If there was any place. Her mother made her think she had no place. Look at James! Look how much he fitted in!

Victoria sat up on her bed. The morning sunlight shone through her window.

After changing, Victoria went to the dining room to eat breakfast.

Today was the day James selected his 35 girls, since her was the older sibiling. It had been a week since mom had told them of her plans.

Victoria's selected will be selected tomorrow.

"Good morning Vicky!" James had lit up when he saw her.

"Are you... Nervous?" Victoria knew he would be nervous. Why wouldn't he be?

"Kinda." James stopped to take a bite of beef chops as Victoria sat down,"I mean, 35 girls..."

"Its going to be a long day." Victoria sighed as the maids served her the clam chowder.

"Lucky."

"Well, I still have to watch, and I'm going tomorrow!". Victoria defended.

"Yeah yeah... Jessie!" James waved to a maid who was just coming in," Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Oh, hi James!" Jessie ran to hug him, " are you guys doing well?"

"We sure... Are..." Victoria took another bite," I suppose you heard the news?"

"Why, of course!" Jessie sighed," your mother knows very well no one wants a selection, not now! While people are starving to death..."

Jessie was a 7. She was Vicky and James's maid since their birth, so they were naturally friends. Jessie had gone to see her family, so she was away. Mom didn't approve of this though, and it was James who made it possible.

"I'm selecting today." James gulped.

"Oh, I slipped my mind!" Jessie laughed," err... Sorry to break it to you, but your maniac momma says you need to get your bottom to the ballroom, because the press is here!"

How could Jessie make such a grim thing funny?

James nodded," alrighty." And stood up, hands shaking.

Victoria grabbed his arm,"you can do this."

"Of course I can." James smiled at her," duh!"

Victoria slipped back into her seat as James left.

"Jessie, turn on the TV."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

James walked into the was decked out in Jewels from head to toe.

"Hello." Mom smiled. It wasn't a good smile.

James took a seat.

"Alright, camera ready. Lights... Camera... Action!" Said the cameraman.

The camera's started whirring into action.

"Hi." Take it cool... He had rehearsed this yesterday!" I am prince James of Iilea. Today I will be picking the selected."

James looked at the bowl in front of him, and took a deep breath. One of the names in that bowl would be his future wife.

"Cindy Lawrence. 6"

The queen scrunched up her face.

"Cosette Amelia Le... Le..."

"Leblanc." Corrected the cameraman.

"Right." Oh my goodness. James was so embarrassed!

"Cosette is a 6..."

"Nancy Jenner. 4."

"Ahem." Mom said," sorry to interrupt, but why are all the girls low caste's?"

No one answered her, so James kept going.

"Alanna Jean Dorlien. 2." Wow, that must've been a coincidence, a high caste!

So all 35 girls were named.

James took a deep breath as he read the last name.

"Sally Meyer, 2."

With that, the camera's shut off.

"Awful." Mom glared at him," my boy can't say Leblanc!"

And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria's POV:

Victoria gulped as she went out of the ballroom. She was surprised to see that James was there, looking at her.

"Well, you did perfect." James shook his head,"no pronouncing problems."

"Oh, James. You can't beat yourself up just because you made a mistake!" Jessie cried,"no one is perfect."

"Mom thinks I should be perfect." James huffed as they walked down the hallway," you know, as the heir of Iilea."

Victoria rolled her eyes. How ridiculous! Just because he was the heir to the throne doesn't mean he should be perfect. And Don't forget that Elizabeth herself was FAR from perfect.

"Now the selected will come in... What, now?" James sighed,"I really hate this."

"Actually, they will be here legit tomorrow." Victoria groaned. Then she giggled. "Legit" was one of the words mom hated and had placed a taboo on it. Like she and James would follow it!

James giggled too,"legit."

"Real!" Jessie said hopefully. She wasn't brave, and she followed it.

Then Victoria opened a door, grabbed a snowball, and threw it at James. It narrowly missed his shoulder.

"Hey!" James ran outside to get her back as Jessie sorrowfully cleaned up the watery mess Victoria had thrown.

Victoria laughed, and even though they were cold with no coat and mittens, and that she knew mom would yell at her for getting her dress wet (probably worse), Victoria threw herself into the snow with James, both of them shivered in cold.

But they probably shivered more with laughter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"Dah dah dah dun!"

"Wake up, James! They're coming!"

James woke up to a chaotic amount of noise down the hall and Vicky shaking him.

"Who's coming?" James asked weakly.

Victoria just sighed and whispered,"the selected."

James got up.

"Oh hello!" James was just done brushing his teeth, so water was dripping down his chin as he greeted his girls. Embarrassing! Vicky was just behind him, greeting her boys.

"Hi."he told each one. Some of the girls curtsied. Some of them said hi back.

"Hi." He said to another girl.

Suddenly the room went quiet. Then the queen barged in.

"Out, stupid peasants!" She screamed. Most girls were stunned by this and almost tripped. Others profusely apologized to her. One girl, probably a 2, murmured," I'm not a peasant!"

"Order! Now!"

James grimaced. Could his mom please stop acting like she's a godness or something?

"70 peasants!" Mom shrieked," out! To our lesser palace! Out! Ew!"

Guards grabbed the people and the commoners were pulled out. Almost everyone was screaming. Some even tried to fight back.

This was disastrous. The crowded hallway was now even more crowded. Everyone was acting like the world was ending.

This was crazy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Victoria smiled as she arrive our lesser palace dining room. She was trying to act like a princess, like the training she had. But she never got the knack of walking gracefully, so she settled for a long dress, to hide how she walked.

"Hello people." James blurted. Then he blushed. People. Seriously.

"Hello your royal highnesses!" The whole room chanted in unison.

Victoria straightened herself," this is our first get together, dining together. Get used to the food if you want to marry us." She grimaced. That was NOT a good choice of words!" I mean, just have a good time and enjoy the food."

Victoria sat down on her table, and James sat down with his selected in another table. This was so weird.

She seriously can't wait to go home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"What's this?" James ask a girl. Her name was Nancy.

"It's called soda." Says another girl. He think her name was Alanna? He can't keep track of these names!

He took a sip, and laughed, spitting his soda on Coco's face.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry!" How did he keep messing things up?

Coco glared at him, and he felt like he just messed everything up.

Then she splashed her soda in his face!

James grinned and splashed her back. The other girls stare at us. Suddenly Nancy joins in, splashing her hot chocolate in my face. he licked it" thanks Nancy!" Nancy grins.

And it becomes a full on food fight.

And James didn't even care.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I know my posting schedule is off, but I'll try. And I know my grammar was bad last chapter; I forgot it was 'he' not, 'i' so I edited, but I guess some words slipped past.

Another matter is my style of writing. I know my writing is fast paced and I know you might feel like it's too much info on a page. Trust me, I know. I just can't really change that, and I never edit so yeah. I'll try to slow down the pace, but I feel like it's still going to be weird.

Also, this chapter is for building character, so there is no selection stuff here. Sorry!

Thanks again for reading! And last chance to submit SYOS! If you haven't already. This is the last chapter before I close it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Why was she doing this? A date, on the second day of the selection?

Victoria took a deep breath as she greeted James. She smiled plainly.

"Hi, Thomas" Victoria gulped as she saddled her horse.

"Your highness!" Thomas smiled.

Victoria blushed and said,"um... Do you know how to ride?"

"No. You realize there aren't many horses in caste 4."

"Here." Victoria gave him a small smile, giving him a whip, butterflies in her stomach,"I'll teach you. This is for whipping the horse. I understand most boys like hurting things, and whips actually do help, so..."

"No!" Thomas protested," no, not at all. I don't want to whip a poor animal!"

Victoria gulped, nervous to the point she just wanted to run away, but took a deep breath and carefully choose the right words," that's fine. I was only worried if you wanted to."

And they rode.

There was supposed to be a connection?

But no.

Instead, they are still like strangers.

It's funny. How can someone you love come from 35 people?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

The wind blew hard today as he and Vicky walked the gardens.

"But you guys had fun, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." The wind blew Vicky's hat off, and a pile of soft snow blew up into the air and fell again. Huh, the snow should have turned to hard ice by now!

"Ugh, we should go insi-" Vicky suddenly stumbled and fell, tumbling through the snow and screaming.

"Vicky!" James ran to her, alarmed," are you fine? You screamed! Are you hurt or-"

"I'm fine, James." Vicky took James's hand and sighed," please."

"I just... I don't want you to be hurt. It pains me." James looked away," not after... Not after dad... Listen, I..."

"James?" Vicky raised her eyebrows.

"I...I..." James stared at her." You really want to know, don't you?"

"Yes." Victoria sighed," he died when I was born. I wish I had a piece of him."

" But knowing too much is harmful too." James sighed, blinking back tears," you have memories you miss."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Daddy!"

Jason smiled at James as he was walking down the corridor, but Elizabeth was growling.

"Jason, as I was saying, your parents funeral was absolutely unecessary-"

James grinned as Jason picked him up.

"Who is a good boy?" Jason tickled him.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled," for goodness sake! He's the heir of Iilea! Don't pick him up as if he is a baby!"

"Oh, Elly. He can't be brought up so strictly!"

"Ugh." Elizabeth marched off.

"Don't worry, Jamesie." Jason sighed," did you know she killed poor grandmama and grandpapa? Yes. don't worry though, I'm sure she won't do it again."

"I'm going to divorce her soon. James, do you want me to?"

"Yes! yes!" James cried.

"Excuse me?!" Elizabeth boomed as she walked back.

"Elly!" James smiled,"I-"

"I think we should talk about this." Elizabeth's words were like fire. They flickered in unison, yet it was seeming with red hot anger.

"Elly, I know you don't... I mean I know that you..."

"Mommy?" James had glared at her.

"Elly, I know that you want power. I know. But you have to learn to resist it, to love-"

"I'm trying, Jason." Elizabeth said softly," but I can't resist. I was born for this. I am the true queen." Her hand shifted to her purse. A bulging gun sat there.

"Elly..."

"Daddy! No momma!" James ran over to Elizabeth and tried to pry the gun from the bag.

"Filthy child!" Elizabeth kicked James, leaving him sprawling on the floor. James screamed.

"Elly, stop!" Jason pulled James away," please. Listen to me. I have to divorce you! You know you should've died for killing mom and pa." Jason looked at her intently." I know there's some part of you that is kind, Elizabeth. The kindness in the first months we met."

Elizabeth seemed to understand," that was a ruse, Jason."

"No." Jason refused to believe her," Elizabeth. I know you are not just a killer and a tyrant. Make it at least you are not!"

Elizabeth glared at him, then smiled.

_"do you think I should?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Elly, I..."_

_Elizabeth, grinning, grabbed her gun._

_"Elly!"_

_"I'm sorry Jason."_

_And a gunshot echoed through the halls._

James looked at the fallen body of his father in horror.

Elizabeth smiled at him," goodbye, Jason."

"Hello, me!"

She showed no remorse, even if she had.

"Finally, I have the throne." And she left as if she had done nothing.

"Daddy!" James felt tears rolling down his face as he reached Jason, who was already covered in blood.

"James." Jason smiled, knowing that he had no hope. But he clinged on to the hope of his children.

"Take care of your little sister." The voice was fading, but the fallen king refused to not tell his son," protect her with your life." Jason looked into his sons eyes,"that is all I need, James. Promise that and promise to not leave this Earth with me until it is your time."

James struggled to speak," I promise, dad. I won't let this happen!"

"Only 5." Jason's last act was shaking his head before the flame flickered out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

"You were only 5!" Cried Victoria, shocked." Mom is so cruel!"

"Vicky..."

"I need to get mom's head!" Growled Victoria.

"No Vicky."

"She will pay! I..." Victoria fell silent to her older brothers stare.

"Please don't Vicky. I love you Vicky. Probably more than my future wife." James sighed," promise me you won't go and hurt yourself?"

"I can't promise that." Victoria but her lip," but I can promise I won't kill myself."

Suddenly Victoria slipped again, and James caught her just in time.

"You aren't leaving me, like dad did." James hugged her passionately," I'll take care of you until I die."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria's POV:

One... Two... Three...

"Faster tempo now." Tutor Gillard said. Victoria groaned. Why does she still have tutoring during her selection?

Victoria practiced her waltz silently.

"One two three, two two three..." Victoria concentrated on her steps as she counted.

"WRONG!" Cried tutor Gillard. Victoria grimaced.

"Your arms! Keep them in motion!"

Victoria just wanted to end this!

" ?" James! Vicky sighed in relief. Phew! Finally!

"I'm here to pick Vicky up for the selection. We're supposed to go to the lesser palace now."

Tutor Gillard sighed," fine. You may go. Finish your calculus questions!"

They plainly left.

"24 questions that aren't even doable!" Victoria grumbled,"seriously?"

"It's easy." James smiled as he snatched the paper away from her." You see, all you need to do remember that all slope angles are different, mainly because there is a infinite amount of places." James scribbled out the equation "see?"

He made it look so easy! Victoria was once again in awe of him.

"Well, let's go then."

"Yeah." James grinned,"all we need to do is marry someone and it will be over."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

James smiled as he greeted the girls again.

"Hey." Said Nancy playfully," want another cake in your face?"

The whole group laughed. two days ago, Nancy was the one who had dunked a whole chocolate cake on him in the food fight.

"Sure, Nance."

The whole group gasped. He gave her a Nickname!

But James was having fun," how about a date today?"

The girls whispered, and giggled. One of the girls hooted,"obviously!"

James smiled,"how about Cosette today?"

Coco nervously came up to him and waved.

The other girls groaned.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll do two today." James sighed,"and you all will get to date me anyway. I want our dates to be honest and kind, so I can get to know 35 girls."

Most of the girls were nice. Nancy was cool, funny, and brave. Coco was quirky, silly and sweet. Cindy was quiet, yet nice. Juliet seemed prideful, outgoing, and a bragger. There were many others, but those people James took notice to.

"Let's go, Coconut."

Coco giggled at her nickname.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

One thought was going through Victoria's head as she began to meet her suitors again.

_"oh my goodness. I can't do this. I don't know what to do."_

The chat felt like a blur. Victoria was so nervous she barely spoke.

"Amigos, I cueo que the royal highness is cansado." A boys voice spoke. He was Miguel? Anyway, that guy spoke so much Spanish, and Victoria only knew how to count to three in that launguage!

"What in the world are you saying?" John, the boy she had dated asked.

"Si, I said the princesa es tired. Tu no Espanol?" Miguel frowned.

"Whatever, black man." Joseph, a boy who Victoria was quite fond of, said," Spanish people are stupid."

"Um, where in the world do you think that African-Iilea people are Spanish?" Said Daniel, another boy.

"Yo no like you! I ami Princesa Vïktòriella, eres racista!"

"Learn to speak English, bro." Joseph groaned.

"He's saying you're a racist." Another guy... What was his name... Tino, said,"si, si, Joseph racista."

Miguel smiled.

Joseph was about to fire another roast when Victoria came in.

"That's it!" Victoria groaned,"on top of my headache, you guys fight? If you guys continue, everyone who participated in this fight will be OUT!"

The selected looked at her.

"That's right!" Victoria sighed."sorry, guys, just please calm down."

"We will." Joseph grinned at her as Miguel whispered,"racist."

Victoria smiled, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**hey, just a note, the part about Miguel and Joseph means nothing about any race. I'm just trying to note a rivalry between Joseph and Miguel, also a friendship between Miguel and Tino.**

**Also, I'm going to try to post every two days, I guess that works. Maybe sometimes three or four, or maybe even a week when I am busy. Just know if I don't post on schedule I might be busy or on vacation.**

**Also, I know this chapter is shorter. I'm just busy right now. Also, SYOS is now officially CLOSED!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey, I really just realized how pathetic my story sounds compared to other stories. Ahhhh! Only the first chapter only even has full paragraphs! Sorry, just know that I am trying!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

James's POV:

James looked up at the sky. The moon lit the scene perfectly.

"This is brilliant." Said Coco.

"Yeah." James smiled. Over the last hour, he had grown fond of her. Coco was sweet and kind, she was witty, brave, funny, honest, and generous at the same time.

"So... Where are you from?" James asked,"like, who are your parents?"

"Um... Well my mom is Michelle." Coco sighed,"she's nice."

Then James noticed a small notebook on Coco's lap as he sipped another gulp of tea.

"Oh... I love these sandwiches!" Coco grinned,"we don't have much tea at home. Mom thinks tea is bad for some reason. It's just coffee and cola."

"These are tea sandwiches... What's that?"

"Oh." Coco looked down at her notebook,"its my design notebook. I... Bring it with me everywhere."

"Oh, can I see?" James asked.

"I... Err..." Coco smiled lightly,"yeah sure."

Coco's designs were beautiful. Mom would love it! The designs coco made were majestical - all those colors blended in? James almost thought the dresses were real! He can imagine them swishing down...

"These are breathtaking." James marveled as he gave the book back.

"Really?" Coco seemed very happy to hear this.

"Yes! Why aren't these made yet?" James chuckled.

Coco laughed too, and James marveled at her laugh. It was beautiful!" Yeah. My mom won't let me. She doesn't want me to be a stream stress."

"That's not being a stream stress! That is designing!"

Coco shrugged," you know, it's just the caste's. Mom is a three and dad is a three. They want me to stay a three, not go to a nasty 6."

"But you already are a 6"

"Yeah. You can't fight a dream." Coco looked into his eyes.

James stared back and swept her hair back. She smiled.

"But you have everything, don't you?" Coco laughed.

"Everything." James hugged her,"except for a wife... And a dad."

And James couldn't resist what her did next.

He kissed her.

Was it possible to have love at first sight?

Maybe it is.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Victoria sighed as she walked to the ballroom. Mom had told her to eliminate some boys.

Wasn't she the leader of her own selection? Victoria thought, why did her mother get the say? And she got the say unfairly. She still remembered what James told her. She had made a 5 year old witness his father's death!

"You ****!" Someone shouted.

Victoria turned around. There was no taboo words allowed! Who was...

Victoria turned around the corner of the hallway. Two of James's selected- Juliet and Sally, were fighting!

"Why are you so selfish?" Sally asked.

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Hey, hey, stop!"

The girls quieted at her word. Sally murmured," yes your highness." But Juliet just glared at her like she was inturrupting a mission that would save the world from peril.

"What are you fighting about!"

"You royal highness, I do apologise! It's just that Juliet has been very annoying. She insulted my caste, to begin with!"

"Excuuuussseee me?" Juliet growled," we are in the same caste, so you realise that?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Stop."

The girls looked at her. Victoria was just tired. She hated this. She hated mom. She hated the selection, and everything kept going wrong!

"I understand what you guys are saying. In someway, both of you are right. But you just need to find it."

"What if you're the smartest person on Earth?" Juliet snorted.

"Even that. Do you guys know my great great grandpa, king Maxon?"

"Duh! He's the one that eliminated the caste's!" Juliet cried.

"And your mommy brought back the caste's and made it absolute monarchy again." Sally groaned.

" I know, I know! My brother James will fix all that again when he rises to the throne." Victoria said,"but Maxon, he was so great everyone called him king Maxon the great, right? Father of queen Eadlyn?"

"Get to the point."

"Well, he made mistakes too. You know that guy... His name was... Well, anyway the Iilea family was a friend, right? But my great great granddaddy broke the relationship and they almost destroyed us. Everyone can make mistakes!"

"I never thought of it that way." Juliet said thoughtfully.

"Obviously, spoiled rich." Sally accused.

"Wait, I thought you were in the same caste?" Victoria asked.

"I only surpass a dallor above a 3." Sally whispered.

So Victoria went to the elimination.

7 boys were out of the palace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"That was the best day of my life..." James said dreamily as he boarded the carriage back home with Victoria.

"You in love?" Victoria teased.

"Yes."

Victoria looked astonished, and James realized it was a joke.

"With who?" Victoria giggled," Nancy?"

"No." James frowned .

"Oh, and look out. I saw two of your suitors fighting."

"Who?" James was still dreaming of Coco's face.

" Juliet and Sally."

"Juliet?!" James jerked upright," but she's so nice!"

"Well, not physically. They were yelling at each other. And don't be like dad. You know how mom tricked him."

"Don't you dare suggest that I'm not gonna marry anyone but Coco!" James yelled.

The maids stared at him, and Victoria giggled.

"That is Definitely doing in the press." Victoria couldn't stop laughing," Cosette Leblanc! Your future wife!"

"That's not funny." James snapped.

"Look James, is this logical? You've only known her for three days now!"

James looked out the window, embarrassed.

He saw Coco's tiny hand waving at him, even as he rolled away.


	8. Chapter 8

The shining sun lit Iilea palace as the crowd cheered. They watched as their high queen stepped out.

"Hello Everyone. My two wonderful children are finding love love in the lesser palace. They are my darlings!" Elizabeth gushed," my ladies in waiting, young Sarah and her sister Brianna, have given me a wonderful idea to raise Iilea's spirits.

"We will hold a fine ball, in honor of my daughter Victoria's birthday." The queen smiled in fake sweetness," all are invited to attend."

Everyone knew what she was up to. Elizabeth's balls were tempting, yet everyone knew her balls were more deadly than fun.

"I hope you all have a wonderful day." Elizabeth said just as a young 7 year old spoke up.

"This is not fair." She squirmed,"you vile, vile woman!"

The queen glared at her. The girl suddenly screamed as two guards took her by the wrist.

The people watching stared in horror.

"Yes. Good guards." Elizabeth grinned.

"_kill her."_ She said in a oozing, hypnotic way.

The guards obeyed, taking out a knife that would slice the girls neck.

"No!" The young girls eyes were wide open, with shock, but alive,"no! Stop! Stop!"

The knife entered her and she coughed, spraying a quart of blood at the guards as she toppled. Motionless.

The people up front screamed. The people further away gasped. And the people who couldn't see were frantically whispering about it

"That." The queen huffed as she flipped her hair,"is what you get if you ever suggest anything about me."

And she left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"Did you see the news?" Jessie asked James as they walked down the lesser palace hallway.

"What news?" James frowned, then laughed,"oh yeah, I don't have much time for that anymore, don't I?"

"Your momma Mia just killed a 7 year old for speaking out." Jessie rolled her eyes,"crazy."

"And me and Victoria both picked 7 selected to go home."

"Was that planned?" Jessie scrunched up her nose.

"Actually, no." James shrugged," I think it's just a coincidence."

"Who?" Jessie looked excited,"why?"

"Who, is the people who barely looked at me." James sighed,"don't blame me, I don't like shy people. Why? Mom made us. She says to hurry up with the selection." James yawned,"how can she be so selfish? One minute she wants us to have a selection and one minute she's nagging us to stop... Is she even possible to please?"

"Yeah." Jessie agreed," she shouldn't be so stiff. That's not healthy. She should learn to be happy for once, for all I know."

"Well, sorry." James turned the other way," I need to meet up with Sally. I promised to talk with her!"

"Love birds." Jessie teased as she grabbed a broom," go ahead, I still need to clean up the kitchen."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

"Hi your royal highness."

Vicky rolled her eyes," it's Victoria to you, sir!''

Joseph chortled," hello Vicks-a-lot."

Vicky laughed,"hello racista."

"Hey!" But Joseph was not mad. He just grinned.

"So..." Victoria slid on to the ice and warmed up with a few laps in the rink and came back to Joseph slipping in the ice,"I'm guessing no one ice skated before?"

"Uh... Not with ice skates." Joseph groaned,"I can't"

"Oh, it's easy, just like walking-" Joseph tumbled again and Vicky grabbed his hand.

Joseph looked into her eyes as he stood up again and put another hand over hers, mesmerized by Victoria's beauty.

"You're beautiful." Joseph laughed in Glee.

Victoria rolled her eyes. How can he be so stupid?" I'm not even pretty, dumbo, I look like the transgender version of Shakespeare!"

Joseph giggled," I can imagine a beard."

"Oh, stop!" Victoria hit him playfully on the arm,"let's just go."

And they skid off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"So, are you sure you want me to eliminate you?" James was nervous.

"Sally nodded,"positive."

And she left.

Time for interviews.

James walked to the studio of the lesser palace's garden woefully. He always dreaded the interviews!

"Ready?" Pharma, an Indian reporter was there, waiting for them.

"The prince has arrived!" He smiled.

"Ready? One, two three..."

"Action!"

"Hello everyone. Today we are continuing our series, ' the selection!' this time we have a very special selection... A double selection! First, let's introduce our royal family."

Mom looked up, settled in her regal posture and gave the camera's the sweetest look ever.

Mom's two right hand ladies in waiting, Sarah and Brianna, waved regally. Of course Elizabeth would spoil them! To James, Sarah, a 16 year old girl, was to silly and annoying, and Brianna was a know-it-all and really just stupid.

James smiled at the camera and Victoria just sat there, shaking.

"Now let's say hello to a few of our lucky selected!" Pharma smiled." Hello sir Daniel, how are you enjoying the palace?"

"It's wonderful." Said Daniel,"I've always wanted to come here, and to meet her highness herself, I consider myself lucky."

"Any challenges so far?" Pharma prodded.

Daniel just sighed,"I don't know. The other guys are nice, and my recent encounters with the ladies are splendid."

Pharma slid the microphone to the boy next to him,"what about you?"

"Um... I'm John and I like peanuts."

The room laughed.

John seemed to open up,"at dinner, I am troubled by all the forks. Which one should I use?"

The room laughed some more.

"Yep."said Juliet from the other side of the room,"even though I've been in luxury my whole life, I've never seen so many forks In my life!"

"Oh, lady Juliet, yes?" Pharma ran over,"how are YOU managing at mealtimes?"

"Nicely, thank you." Juliet rolled her eyes," who likes my dress?"

She showed off her dazzling dress.

"Beautiful." Pharma nodded,"now let's hear from the young prince and princess, their royal highnesses prince James and princess Victoria!"

James gulped. He had been on TV so many times, why was he worried?

"So here we are, on a double selection. How is it going?"

James looked at Victoria, but she showed no sign of answering, so he said," it's going well"

"Look here, 8 out from you and 7 from your royal sister. How did you two make your choice? Was it planned?"

"No." James spoke the same answer he gave to Jessie," it's a coincidence."

"I guess I felt forced." Victoria shrugged.

"What are you looking for a spouse?"

James gulped, looking at Victoria, who said," I'm not sure anyone knows what they're looking for until they find it."

"Now, that's nice. Have you found what you have looking for? How did you find it?"

"Not quite yet." Victoria looked at James, who sighed,"Uh, I think so."

"Aha! Who?"

James blushed,"I like Coconuts"

This was so embarrassing.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! I'm doing** a** POV for this chapter. Ugh, I said it wrong. Whatever, you know what I mean. I thought I should switch it up.**

**Thank you for sophieofwoodsbeyond and fairytoto1 for your submissions!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Coco's POV: (by Sophieofwoodsbeyond)

I gasp. Me? I remember him naming me coconut. The prince actually likes me?!

No way. Maybe he was just saying it for the crowd, to give them some juicy info? Royals tend to do that.

But no, maybe he acually likes me.

Maybe not.

_don't be crazy, Cosette. _I tell myself, _he just admitted it!_

_No. _the other side of my head tells me, _he's lying._

Pharma looks so intrigued. Never in any selection has ever the royal admitted a love in a interview! Well, maybe, but this was direct.

"So." Pharma comes to me, beaming like he had won the jackpot," Cosette Amelia Leblanc. What do you say about this proclamation?"

"I... I..." I gulp. How can I explain this," I'm surprised."

"Detail! Detail!" Urges Pharma.

"Oh, Pharma, stop. She just got this information! Let her mull it over." Good princess Victoria! I mouth her a thank you.

"Well, I..." I gulp again, unsure of what to say," We never really talked, I guess, and-"

"Liar!" Leave it to Juliet to interrupt someone!"Cosette and I are the bestest of friends! And trust me, she and the royal highness have always talked!" Not only is Juliet annoying, she is a liar too!

"I mean... I guess you can say... I mean that maybe..." I stumble for words.

"Well, that's the end of the selection news!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Juliet's POV: (by fairytoto1)

Pharma means medicine.

Pharma NEEDS medicine.

I groaned as I arrived with the other girls...

Only...

"Hey, where is everyone?" Alanna says.

"I heard James did a mass elimination." Nancy said, glancing at Coco. Everyone looked at Coco too. Of course. James was going to marry Coco anyway, as he just said

Coco gulped, and I rolled my eyes."Girl, we all know it's you." I say.

"How many did he eliminate?" Whispers Jessica, a 3.

Nancy counted,"we have 15 left here... So... 13..."

"13. A bad number, huh?" I glared at Coco. How dare she steal the prince's heart! Oh well, if I go home, I'll marry that son of the mayor. But I still had the thirst!

"Coco, can you tell us what you did?" I ask her.

Coco bit her lip.

"Oh, Julie, stop being so nosy!" Nancy cried.

"Don't." I give Nancy my death stare,"ever. Call. Me. Julie."

"Whoa, calm down!" Thalia shouted,"you know, I sense a fight..."

"You ignorant, selfish, brat!" I yell at her. Not for calling me Julie, I understand that. But for everything everyone has said to me. Why do they treat me like a bully, and call me spoiled? I'm by far the nicest person you can meet!

"You calling me selfish?" Nancy, usually nice, glared at me,"look at you! Don't you want to to love at all? Well, forget it! I bet you never loved anyone and will never love anyone!"

_but... Thomas..._ I think. But then I realized that I didn't actually love him... Did I?

Tears built in my eyes. Why?

I'm not crying in front of them.

I run to my private room and let the tears spill out.

Everyday was like this. I cried almost every week, frustrated. I'd thought that the selection would change everything, but it's just like before.

Did I even love James?

Does anyone even love me?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miguel's POV: ( by sophieofwoodsbeyond)

This is impossible.

"Es cool?" Tino asks me.

"No... Vicky tacario." I laugh. Of course, we were joking.

"Tu Tacario!" Tino laughs to.

It's like Tino is the only one who thinks I'm not invisible. It's funny how launguage can separate people. But how can I communicate with everyone else?

Joseph adds to the pile of problem. Always, everyday he brags how he and Victoria are sooooo close, how he is sooooo handsome. Especially about how he is sooooo much better than Spanish people.

And somehow everyone still likes him.

One day he asked me,"do you even speak English?"

"Si, I do." I sigh,"please, leave me alone. solo quiero decir español, es solo mi forma de vida, ok?"

"I don't understand a thing he's saying." Joseph giggles,"Spanish boy."

How can anything get any worse? English, Joseph, racism, Victoria not knowing I'm here...

Can things get any worse?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**hey, I know I didn't work on Miguel's part that well, I'm sorry.**

**Im rushing to finish my homework now. Lol, so I don't have much time.**

**Bye!**

**\- Veronica**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok. I'm sorry. I'm soooooo late. My only excuse is that exams are coming up, and I have to study ASAP. Please don't chastise me!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Victoria's POV:

The wind battered the carriage as they rode to the lesser palace. It was still cold and humid, yet nature still managed to send deadly winds to earth. Victoria was spraying snot Everytime she breathed, and was praying the carriage won't tip over from the wind.

"Not a very good day for your birthday, huh?" James said as they got out of the carriage.

"It's fine. I'll survive." Today was Victoria's birthday, she was turning 18, but her birthday ball wasn't until tommorow. Thank goodness!

The carriage pulled to a stop and they stepped outside. Almost immediately, Victoria's hat blew off her head, and it flew to nowhere.

"Oh great, I lost my hat." Victoria groaned."well, bye."

James nodded, heaving a large sigh as they stumbled, fighting the wind, inside the doors.

_a little while later..._

Victoria had it! No! She nearly yelled at Daniel for stepping on her foot again.

"STOP!" Victoria yelled," can you just be a competent dancer?!"

Daniel ran back to his seat.

"Next... Miguel?" Miguel? Wasn't that the boy Joseph had told her was a thief, killer, and a liar?

A Spanish boy stepped up. Victoria gulped. Why wasn't he out yet? She was honestly scared.

They danced, Victoria tensing up and being nervous the whole time. Would he dare to hurt her right now? Luckily, she made It through without a scratch.

"Next is Joseph!" Victoria let a sigh in relief.

Joseph came up, grinning,"hello, my princess."

Victoria laughed,"hello, my honorable comrade."

And they danced. It was the most glorious moment of Victoria's life. It was like she was heaven... Dancing across the stars with him, never having pain... That was beautiful.

She was so sad to leave him.

But then...

_he kissed her._

That was the most glorious part of it all.

But the aftermath was the worst of it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"Where's Jessie?"

"I heard she's off with her boyfriend, your highness." Maid Ariana said,"don't worry, she'll come back soon."

Don't worry? James had to worry. He needed her, right now, this instant. Why?

"Err... Thank you, Ariana." James nodded to her and rushed off.

Now what to do? James dreaded meeting the selected, not after... Admitting it. He had held it off for a hour already, but the urge was coming harder and harder.

He just wanted Jessie to escort him home, right now. She was the only person he could trust not to blab to mom.

But you can't get everything, right?

The best he could do was speak to Coco, apologize, and be done with it.

James was so lost.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

"So what you're saying is I can't kiss you in public anymore?" Joseph snorted, like he didn't care.

"You think that's allowed? " Victoria growled.

"Look at the papers! You look so... Sexy and romantic."

"Don't you dare say another taboo word again!" Victoria shouted.

The papers... Victoria hadn't looked at them for ages! Something tempted her to read it.

**THE ROYAL HEADLINES.** **BREAKING NEWS! PRINCESS VICTORIA JUST KISSED SIR JOSEPH!** _the royal family has always been romantic, but Victoria catches our hearts. Just this morning her royal highness kissed sir Joseph of Whites._ _"It was the most glorious moment." Says sir Tino, another selected,"even though we are competing, we couldn't deny that Victoria and Joseph fit together perfectly."_ _stay tuned for more selection news!_ **ANGELES CITIZENS DISCUSS PRINCE JAMES'S RECENT PROPOSAL** _have you seen the crown prince's recent proposal on his crush, the lady Coco? Sure! Everyone in Illea has seen it. Here's what we think of it._ _"A proposal so fast completely interrupts the whole selection process." Says one person,"it brings the fun out of watching."_ _Most people agree. Someone even said,"Coconut must have hypnotized the prince into liking her! We don't want to have another Elizabeth!"(more about that on the next article)_ _But few people adore his actions,"that was so brave to admit it! I... Absolutely agree on his part. Lady Cosette is beautiful, intelligent, and amazing."_ _Will James marry her, even after this? Stay tuned to find out!_ **QUEEN ELIZABETH: TYRANT OR FULL BLOWN MONSTER?** _we all know the infamous incident about the tragic story of the late king Jason. How our queen had tricked and deceived him in every turn. Her cruelty is also shown by her balls. On ball, she had even killed 17 people! Many people had tried to revolt, but were put down. Many people say the only thing keeping them in obidiance is the hope of prince James fixing everything when he assumes the crown._ _"She is one of the most clever and devious people I've ever seen." Says Dr. Harold of the university of Waverly," her ability to expertly hypnotize everyone to do her bidding is phenomenal. It is not a surprise that she was able to turn the monarchy from constitutional to absolute again, and threw back the caste's. This kind of cleverness is dangerous."_ _Now we come to a new question about the queen. We have thought her to be a tyrant since she had killed king Jason. But the recent proposal about the ball for her daughter and the reports of her abusing her own heir gives us a throwback. Not only is she a awful clever tyrant... But is she a full blown monster?_ _New evidence has supported this theory. Many maids, chefs, and butlers had left the Queen's palace in only weeks of service. Simply 87% of the people had done this._ _With national morale hanging all time low, and with a uncaring queen who will throw her deadly ball tommorow night, who knows when Illea will strike back?_

Victoria took a deep breath and sighed." Joseph, I..."

"Victoria..."

Suddenly the door burst open and Tino came in, shouting,"your highness! The date!"

"Of course!" Victoria gulped,"how did I not know?"

And suddenly she was swept up and taken to the forest.

"You know, I am from Angeles myself." Tino smiled," I'm always around this forest. Come, my sweetheart! Let me show you my favorite place in the wild!"

Victoria had never been outside to this level, and to see so many trees, rich soil...

They climbed up a rock next to a lake, and without warning, Tino jumped down.

"M'lady! Come! It's warm!"

"Tino!" Victoria gulped. Why?

"It's not even that far down!"

"I... I can't swim." Victoria admitted.

"I'll catch you."

It was with that Victoria fell down, into the shining lake, into Tino's arms.

"Don't... Let go!" Victoria screamed. The water was rushing, trying to pull her to her death.

"I won't, Vicky." Tino kissed her on the forehead,"I will never let go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV

James stared at Vicky. She was so wet!

"How-"

"Long story. I heard Jessie's back though. We should look for her."

James shrugged,"sure."

James actually made it through without anyone noticing! He saw some of the selected walking down the halls, but they didn't see him.

So they walked down the dark halls, and Victoria told him of her adventure today.

"And he kissed me!" Victoria concluded.

"Seriously? I..." James trailed off when he saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway," Jessie!"

"Jessie, are you ok?" Victoria asked.

"Leave me alone!"

"Jessie, you know you can talk to us!"

"Go away! Please!"

Jessie seemingly had been here for a long time, crying.

"What happened?" Asked James softly.

"Stop!" Jessie stood up,"go away or I will hurt you!"

The look in her wet eyes told James that this was no joke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**i know there's no James's selection stuff here, but I promise there will be. I'm so sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know how many chapters this will have, but just know that we are dangerously close to the end, really.**

**I apologize on my behalf. I have done so many things wrong! I'm still trying to be better though. So, enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

James blinked. How? Why was their friend acting like this?

"Jessie, tomorrow is the ball." Victoria reached to hold her hand. "Brighten up. Be happy!"

Jessie growled,"I will never be happy again!"

Jessie attacked Victoria, swinging her fist down on her head. Victoria ducked just as her hand touched her hair.

What?

James was confused, angry, and suprised at the same time. This wasn't Jessie! What had gotten into her?

"Don't." James balled up his fists, ready to strike "ever. Try. To. Hurt. My. Sister."

Victoria gasped,"James! Stop!"

But he couldn't stop. He punched Jessie in the face, and she staggered back, clutching her head.

"Rude." Jessie sneered,"I hate you all!"

James took a deep breath. "We don't want to hurt you, Jessie."

"Well, I do!"in swift motion, Jessie tackled James, knocking him hard on the floor. James, seething with anger, hopped back up and struck Jessie in her stomach.

"No! James, you're going to kill her!"

"Don't worry, Vicky." James told her," I won't."

Jessie coughed and gagged,"I... hate you! Stop! Stop!"

"Never!" James yelled,"not until you apologize for hitting Victoria!"

"James..." Victoria warned.

Jessie glared at him with undescribable envy.

James backed up, trucing.

Then, without warning, and with enormous force, she knocked herself into Victoria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

The force knocked her onto the ground, gasping for breath. Pain ached in every bone, like fire creeping inside her very veins.

"How 'bout that?" Jessie looked triumphant.

Suddenly another impact hit her, a force knocking her to tears. Victoria screamed in pain. "James! James!"

"How dare you!"her brothers voice was fuzzy through her head. Every momment felt like forever aching.

She heard shouts of fighting. Victoria gathered enough strength to crawl to her knees, but it was quickly but down by someone knocking her down again, squishing her lungs as she gasped for breath.

"Victoria! "

"Ha! Stupid James!"

And Victoria blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"Get up, you worthless piece of heir!"

James woke from his bed to his mother's voice.

The queen marched over to him,"great, now you messed up everything! Your sister is still unable to go to the ball, and you've left a bloody mess! Seriously? I need perfect pristine floors to dance in! Now! Get up up up!"

"Is Victoria OK?"James gulped. He had barely slept to his fear of Victoria hurt so bad.

"Of course! Hurry up now!" Elizabeth flipped her auburn hair and marched off to who knows where.

James hopped up and ran to the hospital complex.

"Is she here? Is she here?" James frantically cried to doctor Howard.

"Of course, your highness. Come, let me show you."

James brightend up when he saw Victoria on her hospital bed,"Victoria! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine." Victoria laughed.

"I tried to fire Jessie." James told her,"but mom said no!she said that Jessie was her best massager and she couldn't afford to lose her!"

"Yeah, I was hurt. No big deal." Victoria shrugged, "I'll be up and going tonight at the ball."

"No big deal?! She knocked you out!"

"James, I'm fine." Victoria took his hand and squeezed it.

James squeezed it back,"rest up. It's going to be a long day... I love you, Vicky."

"I love you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**hey, I know. How, out of the blue, did a friend attack them? I'll tell you next chapter, which BTW is the ball. And I'll spoil a bit to tell you the purpose of this chapter:its a foreshadow, so yeah, something like this will come up later. Opps, I think I revealed too much. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Also, where I am, exams are this tuesday and Wednesday! Ahhh! So i might not be able to post, sorry.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ahhh I am sooooo late!**

**You see, English exams ended last week, but we still have math exams in a few weeks, which I have to study for still. Ok, you might be thinking... Wait, exams aren't in April and May! Well, fine. I'm younger than you. That doesn't mean I can't write stories here.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

James's POV:

_one more date, and I will propose to Coco after this._ James thought. There was no denying it. He loved Coco. He could see em together holding hands, having children.

"Hello Juliet." James said calmly, keeping as regal as possible.

The so-called "spoiled" and "selfish" girl smiled sweetly, waving her wavy brown hair slowly. She seemed pretty, but really, if only she knew he was going to pick...

"Oh, hi James." Juliet muttered, grinning slyly, "it's a honor to see you, really!"

"Of course." James bit his lip to keep himself from laughing,"yes. So... Um, would you like a cookie?"

"Sure!" Juliet kept grinning like she won the lottery and grabbed a cookie,"are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Um..." James gulped. This was hard. He had witnessed so many deaths due to a ball! "It certainly occupies my mind from other things."

"You know my mom used to be a model?" Juliet takes a bite out of a cookie," she wants me to make my own dress today. I had some of my own, personal servants..." Juliet paused to look at him,"of course, I find use for your servants too. But I had mine make this gown for me!" Juliet pulled out a outrageous red, shining gown," it looks like the sun! Your mom would LOVE it! I heard it was her taste!"

"Wait." James squinted, the light of the dress was so valiantly bright it literally made him back away.

"It's... Err... Pretty."

"It's amazing!" She stared at it, as if the light had no effect on her.

"I hope we can get to know each other better." Juliet stuffed the dress back into her bag.

"Yeah, let's walk across the garden."

They began to walk, and Juliet was facinated at everything.

"Ohhh! I love these tulips!" She told him" can I have one?"

"Of... Course." She was getting on his nerves!

They walked in silence down the acres of hills in the garden, and soon exited it to the valleys. And James's mother owned all of it. Yet, she never came out to enjoy it. She never came out from her selfish self to enjoy life.

"Did Coco or Nancy say anything about me?" Juliet said suddenly.

James stared at her.

"I know they think I'm a selfish brat." Juliet gulped and looked away,"please don't believe them... I'm not exactly the most popular girl in the world." Juliet looked at him and said,"I have a Abundance of money, but I barely have any humility."

"Oh." James had no idea what to say to that.

"I know I've been a jerk, but I promise that I care about you." Juliet confessed "I'd always thought that everyone liked me... But really I'm the one that likes myself."

"Me too, Julie." James told her his nickname,"me too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Victoria swung her legs down on the bench. Only now the doctor's had finally agreed to let her go. Victoria still had some minor bruises, but she was ok... For now.

For now all her worries came to the ball, which was starting now, 4'o clock in the evening.

"Hello, Amelia."

Amelia, the princess of China, smiled," _dui._ How are ye? How is zee selectioné?"

"Good, Amelia." Victoria laughed. The ball was just starting, and she already had to greet people!

"Vicky!"

Victoria turned around.

Jessie.

Victoria immediately turned the opposite direction and started to walk away.

"Vicky, I'm sorry! Look, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I was feeling really down... I wasn't thinking about it! I'm sorry!"

"Wait, you broke up?" Victoria stopped, intrigued.

"Yes, Vicky." Jessie sighed,"ok? I'm sorry."

"I... Understand. I just need time to think about it." Victoria ran off.

She bumped into Brianna and Sarah, who were already at the food table, ordering French food.

"Oh, hi, lowly Vick." Brianna smiled,"welcome to the party! Would you like bread and eggs?"

Victoria sighed. They were so annoying! "No!"

Victoria tried to locate James, and found him laughing with Coco in the corner of the ballroom.

"Hi!" Victoria sat down with them.

"Oh, hello your highness!" Coco smiled,"I quite am enjoying the party!"

"Yes, thank you." Victoria said politely.

"Victoria!" James smiled,"look, Pharma is here."

Victoria groaned, "time for interviews."

"Annoying." James agreed as they walked to the camera crew.


	13. Chapter 13

James's POV:

Pharma stands in frount of the camera, grinning.

"Welcome to the royal selection news! Lets first take a live poll... for Victoria's selection, which boy is your number one fave? Is it the charming Joseph who kissed her? Or is it the handsome boy Tino? For James's selection... is it, Cosette, the one who our crown prince confessed? Or is it sweet and perky Nancy! Cast your votes now at /polls!"

The camera's blared at the tv screen, which was showing the polls. In just a few seconds Coco blasted up, with Nancy close behind, and Juliet at a depth of 3rd.

Over at Victoria's poll, Joseph ranked first, while miguel ranked suprisingly second. Tino was only a point below Miguel.

"Those are the polls!" Pharma shouted,"now, lets hear something from our selected.

He shoved the microphone at Coco,"Cosette, how are you enjoying... the life with James so far?"

Coco shrugged,"um... we're not married!"

James chortled. Give it to Coco to say that!

"How's the ball?"

Coco smiled,"it's been lovely. Everyone is happy, im already stuffed..." Coco leaned foward to Pharma comically,"have you tried the palace tea sandwiches? Well, i guess you can't, because they're in my stomach."

Everyone laughed, even Juliet, and James caught Elizabeth smiling! That was a first!

"How are you Juliet? Have you found your Romeo yet?"Pharma winked.

"No, but I would want to."Juliet's gown was redder in the light, and James closed his eyes for fear he might go blind. "Romeo is occupied with a nice crunchy tropical fruit at the momment, but I'm sure he'll come along."

Everyone laughed again, as all of this was truly funny.

"Are you sure coconuts are tropical?"shouted Nancy.

"Uhh, yes. I went to Paloma, and there were coconuts." Juliet stated.

"Yes." Pharma switched the microphone to Nancy,"how are you today?"

"I'm doing... Cocotastic." Nancy stammered. James groaned at that awful pun. Nancy was horrible in the spotlight!

"Why does everyone keep talking about me?"Coco countered,"look! Why isn't anyone caring about that... kiss?"

Pharma nodded and ran to the boys sjde,"hello Joseph. How is the selection going?"

"I'm going to tell you that I care for the princess." Joseph said smoothly, like he had practiced this, well, maybe he did recite it!"the selection is a very precise, exciting, and marvelous game. Look at our most recent selections! King Maxon married a 5... at that time, I'm pretty sure that wasn't very appropriate. And queen Eadlyn! She married a man not in the selection, and from swendway! Kerttu did simular. She married a 8, a selected's brother! How I do not know. And the most recent selection? We got a tyrant for a queen! So, my conclusion is, every selection brings new people. Each selection is worth. That is why I'm watching for the right mate for my princess. Each selection almost guarantees success."

James was shocked at this. why would he say the queen was a tyrant, when she was here herself? He looked at his mother nervously, and sure enough, she was steaming red.

"Now, lets have a talk with the royals."

"Pharma?"the queen askes.

"Yes?"

"I think we should stop it right here." She grasped the hilm of what looked like a knife. "I think I should get ready for a show."

Pharma went white, and so did everyone else in the room.

For a show was a horrific murder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

Queen Elizabeth's shows were not public.

Instead they were in secret, in a room called the murder room, right next to the ballroom. Before Jason died, that room was the maids room. Now it was filled with blood ad horrific memories.

You never know who will die until the end of a ball.

Victoria kept an eye out, keen, watching out for anyone missing.

"Oh, hi Joseph." Victoria smiled as she greeted Joseph at the bar,"that was a great speech you made."

"Thanks, Vicky." Joseph grinned,"you look splendid."

" you too." Victoria smiled again. They sat in silence. Everyone was out dancing and talking... they were alone.

Here Victoria knew she could be herself. Here Victoria knew she could say the truth.

"I sometimes wonder if I might ever become queen." Victoria said suddenly"im.. kinda jealous of James. Everyone always treats him like a saint... except for mom of course."

Joseph laughed," well, what would you do if you were queen?"

Victoria hesitated. This was her own idea. She had never told anyone, not even James. But she could trust Joseph, right?

"I would change the country name back to the United states of America." Victoria told him quietly, wanting no one else to hear," I want all the cities back to their original state. The mighty and powerful America before it became the united states of China."

Joseph stared at her, suprised.

"Well, we still are technically America. " she said.

"Well, we're techincally Canada, America, and Mexico all together." Joseph grinned.

"Don't tell anyone this, ok?" Victoria warned him,"I..."

"Oh look, there's Miguel." Joseph immidiately got up and said,"hi, spanish boy."

"Get away from me." Miguel huffed.

Joseph turned to Victoria, "better eliminate him. He's too stupid for his own good."

Victoria was astonished. How could Joseph be so cruel?

"LOL! Look! Its spanish boy!"Daniel snickered, coming over to the bar.

"Can't even speak english, you stupid." Thomas edged.

"You Don't belong here!"Joseph yelled,"go back to spain!"

"But... I'm Illean." Miguel gulled.

"Omg, he's so stupid, he can't even remember his own homeland!" Joseph yelled, and the other boys guffawed.

"ENOUGH!"Victoria stood up, overwhelmed,"I just spilled my guts to you, and you demostrate to me as a bully?"Victoria turned away,"I can't believe you, Joseph! Yes, Miguel might be a thief, a liar, and a traitor, but that doesn't mean you bully him!"

Tears filled Victoria's eyes."Im leaving."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"That was brilliant, Coco."James smiled,"you're great on camera!"

"Thanks, James." She smiled,"you're the best!"

"Coco. I've waited for so long."James took a deep breath." You are amazing, lovely, beautiful, and just so welcoming. I cant help but ask..."

Coco stared at him,"yes?"

"Cosette Amelia Leblanc... will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! oh yeah, spring break is next week, so I'll might not update (don't worry, it will only be for a week) since I often go on vacation at that time.**

**And sorry I keep leaving my stories in a cliffhanger. I tend to do that, so brace for more. I kinda already planned out the whole story now, although I'm sad that this story will only be about 20 chapters. :( **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Victoria's POV:

Victoria still couldn't believe Joesph would do that. She had loved him! Miguel may be a traitor and a liar, but she KNEW Joseph was better that that. she KNEW that he wouldn't do that. but he had to break her trust.

"Victoria, what happened?"

Jessie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"get off of me." Victoria shook her off.

"I thought you said you forgave me." Jessie teased.

"go away, now, or I will fire you!" Victoria warned.

Jessie looked hurt, and Victoria felt a wave of satisfication. serves her right for beating her up!

Jessie then said,"you realise you're acting like me the night I tried to hurt you. Trust me, a loved one betraying you feels very bad."

"I know that. now can you go away?"

"of course. you need some time." Jessie smiled,"see you tomorrow."

"wait, I didn't mean.." but Jessie was now talking to Pharma, who had just finished interviewing the crown prince of India.

Victoria sighed. This ball was getting worse and worse.

suddenly a few people went screaming.

Alarmed, Victoria looked in curiousity. what was going on?

"what happened?" she asked a butler who was just beginning to hand out roast beef to the dining table.

"Your brother just proposed to Cosette, and she said yes!"

In a instant, Victoria tried to find James.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

The screaming cheers of everyone else filled the crowd. James was elated with pride. this was perfect.

"James, I love you." Coco laughed as she hugged James, crying.

"I... "James smiled"I love you too, coconut."

After they exchanged a kiss, James tried to part through the cheering crowd to get to the dining table. when he finally reached it, he was suprised to see that roast beef was already set.

Then he looked at his mother. she was still talking to the king of france. oh great, James was starving and she had to not eat yet!

Then she turned around and took a seat at the dining table. She glared at James. why was she so angry? oh. he just proposed to a 6. James rolled his eyes. seriously?

then Coco came to him and scrunched up her nose at the food as she took a seat next to him. "eww... Mangos."

"what? Mango roast beef!" James cried.

"who eats that?"

"me, duh. I like it, you should try it!" James retorted.

Coco rolled her eyes and picked up the fork.

"no, not yet!" James glanced at queen Elizabeth."the queen hasn't eaten yet!"

Elizabeth glanced their way, grinning evily. her eyes said"look. how do you expect her to be queen when she doesn't even know royal etiquette?"

James sighed as Victoria sat next to him,"there you are! OMG! did you really propose to her?"

James nodded.

"well, they are leaving soon then." Victoria pointed at the other selected, who were looking devestated. some of them were crying!

"yep..." James suddenly was filled with regret,"I guess they will leave after the ball."

"look at the bright side... I'm 18 and one day!" Victoria joked. James and Coco rolled their eyes.

"do you want these mangos?" Coco asked Victoria"no offense, but they are dis-gust-ing!"

"sure, I don't see a reason why not." Victoria paused,"have you eaten it?"

"no. I only used a toothpick for one mango piece."

In no time, the first course was over, and they got up.

"I'm going to dance with Coconut, ok?" James said as they set out onto the dance floor."stay out of trouble"

"sure. I'm just going to sit all by myself." Victoria teased.

James rolled his eyes. Victoria was so annoying. "fine. me and Coco will dance for a minute and I'll join you."

"And tell the chef to make coconut chicken! " James winked as Victoria set off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV again:

James waltzed with Coco. somehow... It just felt right.

"that was fun." she said as the music stopped.

"Alright, Coconut." James said,"I'm going to join Vicky, and we'll talk after at the second course."

He walked to the ice cream section, only to bump into Juliet.

"James!" she smiled,"are you enjoying the party?"

"yes. now excuse me..." James tried to walk around her.

"I'm... Just going to say that I'm sorry, prince." Juliet murmured,"I know I will be leaving after... I'm just going to say that I will cherish the moments we been together, no matter who I end up with when I marry." Juliet took his hand.

James shook her hand off."um... thanks."

"I'm glad you like it." Juliet showed off her dress one more time before setting out to dance by herself.

James walked to Victoria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

"aww, you and Coco dance so sweetly together!" Victoria exclaimed as James sat down next to her, grabbing his chocolate chip ice cream.

"mmm!" James licked his lips,"this is the BEST ice cream ever!"

"I'm glad you like it." Victoria grinned,"and I also gave the order to chef Ryan. he said It's already ready and the butlers will be handing out the coconut chicken right..."

Victoria searched the room for a butler and found one just coming out from the kitchen.

"now."

They skipped over to the dining table, where thankfully Mom was already eating. James smiled,"finally. I'm starving."

"me too." Victoria said as she dug in.

"wait, where's Coco?" most of the people had already settled in into the second course, but Coco was still not here.

"No idea." Victoria replied, searching the room.

"wait, Mom left too, without finishing her food!" James pointed to the head seat.

Victoria's face fell,"do you think..." she looked at the door to the hallway that led to the murder room... and Elizabeth was there.

Carrying Coco in her arms.

"oh no." Victoria gasped,"mom might be kinda more angry at you marrying a 6 that you thought... "

James's expression was so shocked and angry that it might have made a new emotion so powerful that one might explode."I have to stop this! she can't just kill my fiance!" and stood up, ready to run after them.

Victoria stood up too,"you can't go without me."

James looked at her,"but... Victoria, its dangerous."

"You are taking a risk and I am too." Victoria said,"and you didn't think I would leave my brother to potentially get hurt protecting his fiance, right?"

James grinned"you're right."

Victoria took a deep breath.

"lets go offend mom and save Coco."

**ok, so BALLS may not go like that. I know they eat all the courses sitting down. But I just had to make them move a bit because it just felt right, ok?**

**P.S. sorry Sophieofwoodsbeyond, I just had to get her in trouble. You know why.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lol. I'm writing this on a public computer so If I forget to log out and then someone hacks my account, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway lets go on with this. this is a important chapter so READ!**

**Btw, I am really sorry I keep starting each chapter with Vicky POV, It just happens to be on my mind, ok?**

**I'm still trying to be a better writer!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Victoria's Pov:

Victoria raced to the murder room with James closely behind her. She couldn't believe what was happening... heck, she couldn't believe what was happening these past weeks! the selection kept her up, busy, and tired. A selected called Miguel potentially trying to hurt her, Jessie beating her up, Joseph lying to her... And now this? Victoria wished she could relax, take a deep breath, and close her eyes for a just a second!

"Do you think she will acually do it?" Victoria breathed.

"um, do you know mom? she's very predictable, you know." James said as they swung open the door.

an elderly couple was standing in a dried up pool of blood that was probaly from years ago. Elizabeth was arguing with them.

" Eliane, listen! we're here to help!"cried a woman.

"I'm the queen now, mom. I don't need help." Elizabeth retorted."and don't call me Eliane. It's Elizabeth now."

"ok, Elly..."

"no dad, didn't I tell you ten years ago to get out of the palace and never come back? I meant it! also, I didn't invite you, so coming is violation of my law!"

"listen... _Elizabeth._ you can't just kill her because-"

"get out!" the queen pushed them towards the door,"it's none of your buisness who I kill!"

so they left.

Victoria was shocked. were those people her... grandparents?

Mom turned and suddenly saw them. for a moment she was glaring at them, but then a slow smile spread across her face.

"here to protect a precious tropical fruit, huh?" she grinned,"have fun."

behind her she turned on the lights to reveal a terrified Coco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

"Coco!"

James reached for her, but he found a gun sticking up his face.

"don't you dare."

"shoot your heir, then." James mocked,"come on!"

Elizabeth growled,"I'll have some fun with you after I finish your disgusting 6 girlfriend!"

"Your real name is Eliane?" James egged her,"and you told your parents to never visit you in the palace? some good person!"

Elizabeth's face grew red rage.

"what are you doing?" Victoria asked him.

"distracting her." James told her.

"you will slow her down but you won't stop her!"

James realised she wad right,"well, then, what do we do?"

"you distract her, and I sneak up and grab her gun."

James was about to argue when he realized she was right. He was good at annoying his mom and not getting shot himself, and Victoria was good at being quiet.

"ok."

"Why do you want to kill Coco so bad anyway?" James asked as he eyed Victoria sneaking through the shadows. he hoped she didn't step on blood!"to maintain your status as a serial killer?"

"Its for the good of Illea! who wants a caste 6 queen anyway?"

"when I eliminate the caste's!"

James was scared Elizabeth was acually going to shot him, so he stopped.

big mistake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Victoria's POV:

mom swiftly shot Coco. It was so bizzare... the blood immidiately flowing out. then, before Victoria could take the gun to prevent more shots, Elizabeth turned around.

"I didn't realize my children would be so stupid." She laughed she pressed the trigger."I may not kill my heir but I can still kill you!"

pain shot up in Victoria's body. more and more bullets seemed to come, and Victoria was in so much pain she couldn't breathe.

she relaxed, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

the last thing she heard was the sound of a opening door and Jessie's voice saying"what's happening?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

The fate of James's two most loved people was in the Doctor's hands.

James gulped as he entered the hospital wing. what if both of them died?

"hello, doctor Howard." he said.

"hello your highness" he said "mrs. Leblanc was shot in the sholder,which she will need a surgery for... but your sister was shot in the abdonem, the heart, and a leg. I'm afraid she did not survive."

James couldn't believe it. this was his fault. If he haven't let Victoria go she wouldn't have died.

James ran. to where he did not know. this was a dream. this had to be!

well, he ran right into some rebels.

and they were holding Elizabeth hostage.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this is super late, but my exams are dead tomorrow and I want my study time, so sorry. I left this for so long!**

**Also, new announcement. I will be starting to polish and proofread once I finish the story, in case you don't know. So then you don't have to read garbage any more! Yay!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James pushed through the commotion, frantic. Why would they hold mom? What happened?

"What happened?" He asked one of the on Lookers.

"The rebels have captured the queen, your majesty! It is now for you to decide, my king!" He said before disappearing into the crowd.

James reached the main scene. Someone shouted,"the king is here!"

This was crazy. All of this was crazy. They were calling him king. Of course, the rebels have wanted him to be king for a long time. Victoria's death might have been the final straw. But how do they know? James sighed. The press seemed to forever have endless ways of knowing what shouldn't be.

"Your majesty!" Cried one of the rebels,"do not fear us... We have no wish to hurt you."

"We have captured mother so that you can become king." Another one said, waving him over," what do you want to do with our tyrant? Assasinate her? Doom her to prison? Let her go?"

James just stared at the whole scene, overwhelmed. Why was everything happening so fast? He just wanted to calm down! Now this. Can anything get any worse?

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" The crowd chanted.

"She doesn't deserve to live! She killed her own daughter!" Someone shouted.

"Death to queen Elizabeth!"

"Kill that tyrant!"

"Long live king James!"

For once, Elizabeth... Or, Eliane, was scared. Her eyes shined in fright as the world chanted for her demise. For once James agreed with her, felt what she was feeling. Feeling alone. Feeling like you are the only person who understands yourself. Who wouldn't be scared? Even Eliane was human.

James was scared too, for he had never seen so many people shouting so many things, so many people cheering for him...

Yet this was wrong.

This was all wrong.

When were things ever right, anyway?

"Do you want to kill her, your majesty?" The rebels smiled at him, as if he just knew he would say yes.

James felt a yes rise in his throat. The queen had ruined his life, killed Victoria, destroyed James's father and pride. She had done so many things, so many awful things, that James wanted revenge for.

Yet she was still his mother, and killing her would mean being as low as her, killing family. But James knew he was better than that.

He was above killing.

"No."

The word rang through the world. Echoed across the halls as the wind heralded his announcement.

"N-n- no?". The rebels eyes grew wide,"are you sure?"

"I am sure." James took a deep breath and tried to sound regal,"I hereby command you to throw the queen into prison. And do not let her out until I say!"

"Y-yes your royal majesty."

With that James marched back into the palace, head high but heart throbbing in pain.

It was time to tell the selected the news, if they don't already know.

and they were not going to be happy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh... Hello, James."

Those were the first words, spoken by Nancy Jenner, from the selected as he came into the room. Their sad faces showed that they knew. Yesterday's press had moved fast to herald Victoria's death.

"I can not believe that happened." Juliet exclaimed.

"Is Coco ok?" Asked Nancy nervously.

"She's fine." A lump in James's throat grew. What was he doing? The thought of Coco sent him back to the hospital wing.

"Is she still here?" James huffed as he arrived up the staircase.

"No... She Just left."

James literally leaped down the Staircase to find her.

And find her he did, sitting down in the dark hallway.

"Coco." Was all he could muster.

"Bye." Coco stood up and revealed a stylish red suitcase. "I will be dismissing myself out."

"Wait, Coco, what?" James asked,"we are just engaged!"

"Don't get me wrong, I still love you." Coco kissed him on the cheek. It was a light, ginger, peck. Not enough. No, not enough. "But I have to go home. My mom just called and is frantic. She is too scared for me to continue."

"But... You can be queen!"

"That's what I told her." Coco wouldn't look at him,"but I kinda want to leave myself anyway... Bye James."

James couldn't Believe what he was hearing.

"Coconut..."

Coco left with no other word.

Others began to leave too. Alanna was one of the second. Followed one after another. They all left of the same reason.

The people who were left were exactly 6.

The elite.

Juliet. Nancy. Maria. Sophia. Amber. Tiana.

James couldn't believe any of this.

He ran up to his room, overwhelmed, jumped on his bed, and wept.

Both of the people he loved were gone. Victoria and Coco.

He had failed to protect Victoria. He had promised his father in his dying moments... Yet he couldn't do it.

This only made James feel worse. Life seemed to be falling apart. Before he knew it, his sister died. His love left. Then the citizens had to go on and randomly crown him king. King of what? James thought. He had no kingdom. This was not where his father had showed him. This world wasn't the giggly fun he had experienced with his grandparents and father, no matter how much he heard his parents argue. This wasn't his Illea. It has been corrupted by Elizabeth and James didn't think he could mend this. He can't mend ANY of this. Not anymore. Not after what's happening.

James yearned to go back to the good old days.

He closed his eyes and the memories came rushing to his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Late. Late. Late. Late. Late.**

**Sorry, but you know, life is busy. I have no excuse this time. Sorry. :(**

**P.S. another disclaimer just to be sure: I do not own Kerttu Koskinen or anything of the selection.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The sun shone Valiantly as the royal family walked towards the beach. Summer was here, and it was brilliant and happy. James could barely wait!

"Grandma Kerttu, when will we arrive?" James asked excitingly.

"Very soon Jamesie, be patient!" Queen Kerttu laughed heartily.

Soon, James had already dug his toes into the sand, laughing and making sand angels.

"Eww, James get up!" Eliane scolded.

"Elly, honey, why don't you have some fun?" Jason told her,"come on, let's make a family sand castle!"

Eliane looked at the sand, smiling. Her posture failed and she finally laughed,"oh Jason, you do know how to be annoying." Eliane looked at James,"come on James, let's join daddy!"

James merrily joined them in making a magnificent sand castle. He, as a 3 year old, carelessly destroyed it over and over again. But his parents would just laugh, build it again, and let James place a final stick flag.

"Up you go, James!" Eliane cheered him on.

"Yes! James, you got it!" James laughed and joked,"maybe he could go on some crusades when he grows up, he's a good climber and can destroy countless castle's!"

Eliane hit him playfully,"Jason!"

"What are you guys doing, moping in the sand?" Kerttu asked, coming over, dripping wet,"come on, dive in. The water is warm!"

Jason looked at Eliane,"last one to the waves is a horrible monarch!"

"Jason!" Eliane chased him to the shore, but Jason got there first.

"Ohhh, you're a horrible monarch!" Jason taunted her.

James watched his parents as they merrily dived into the rolling waves...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James sighed. That was before Eliane even changed her name! His finding that her name was Eliane had brought back so many good memories... When The queen was still a kind, caring woman.

The thought brought James to another memory... The night Eliane had suddenly changed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The moon shone brightly. The palace was dark, as all had left the hallowed halls. James got up to steal some candies from the storage room.

As he passed his parents room, he heard arguing. James leaned in, curious, to listen.

"Eliane, I will not pass the law to change a name when one becomes royal!"

"Jason, I need a regal, royal name like Elizabeth! Do you realize how commoner-like 'Eliane' sounds?"

"Who cares? I love you just as you are! You don't have to change your name to be royal!"

"I don't care! If you won't listen to me, what is the use of being married to you? I would much rather become queen Elizabeth without you! Why would I want a husband who won't listen to his wife?"

"Eliane!"

"Don't you dare call me that, You *****! You stupid, useless piece of muck!" Eliane yelled as she left the room.

Shook, James continued on his way to candy.

Little did he know his mom was off to poison the Queen's breakfast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James sighed. How could his mom just change suddenly, just like that? How could a name change... Eliane to Elizabeth, make such a huge difference? Eliane was sweet and kind... And Elizabeth was cruel and brutal. Yet they held the same body. What could have happened?

James switched to memories of his sister, after Jason died. Yes, those memories were worse than the time before Jason died, but still... They were jewels compared to the stone cold present.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you want a cookie?"

James looked at Victoria, and showed her the cookie in his hand,"I already have one."

"Well, hurry up then, I want to play!"

"Vicky!" 5 year olds were so restless, unlike James, a 10 year old. James was often annoyed at Victoria, but every time he got mad at her the voice of his father rang into mind. _"take care of your sister."_ He had said. How could he, when she was always scampering around?

James finished his cookie and ran outside with Victoria.

"Tag!" She literally hit him and started running as Jason walked outside.

"Vicky!" James yelled,"that hurt!"

"She giggled, and James couldn't help but giggle too.

James tagged her easily, and suddenly Elizabeth appeared, watching them. She was nothing like Eliane. Instead of down, wavy hair, she was now in a strict bun. Her face was covered in layers and layers of makeup. The modest baby blue dress was long gone, replaced with outrageous gowns studded with jewels.

"Playing tag is a children's game, James!" Elizabeth yelled,"stop it!"

James sighed and stopped, and Victoria glared at her with a "humph" sound.

They played some more, sophisticated games like boring card games, and before long, Vicky jumped up and sneaked behind Elizabeth.

"Hehe!" Victoria ran back with a jewel plucked from Elizabeth's dress,"James, you should try! It's insanely fun and look, jewel!" Victoria played with the jewel, smashing it on the table. James winced.

"Vicky, you silly girl." James groaned.

But he, too, found himself with her, taking jewels and laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How fun was it back then! How free! James bit his lip and let tears flood down. This was so unfair. How could Victoria leave him? How? Why?

James fell face first on his bed, soaking it with tears. This was not right. He couldn't fix this.

James didn't know how long he stayed there, crying, crying for both his sister and father.

But he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just explaining why I proofread after finishing a story, It's because I often don't know what I will write, and so if I go back and proofread it, I could add things like foreshadows and more character building, since I often don't know the character I am building yet when I write the first few chapters. I hope this clears things up. See you around!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Light. That was the first thing James noticed after he had undergone the overwhelming sadness of it all. The light of hope. It was a golden ray, as thin as paper. But it was also light.

"James, are you okay?" asked Jessie. She propped herself up on her chair, ready to relax after a hard day of cleaning.

"I'm... fine." James stared at this new light. It broke through his deppresion; it touched his mind. He began to feel better. This was such a relief that he sighed out loud, happy for once. Then he remebered Victoria and it all washed away once more.

His lifetime friend touched him. The first thought was appreciation... He needed a sholder to lean on. But then a thought came to him. _she hurt my sister._ And then apoligized, yes, but she had also ruined the light in his sister... The broken light that was soon to flicker out forever.

"Leave me alone." James shrugged her off. It had been weeks since Victoria had died. James was still broken inside of him. But healing was soon to begin, and everyone else's behavior surely acted towards that. The palace showed so much sympathy when he needed it; they seemed to know when it was the time to comfort him and when it was time to leave him alone. The rest of the country was overwhelmingly patient, as they have waited for weeks for their new "unofficial" king to do something... After all, he still had a elite, the fate of his mother, Victoria's type of burial, and Victoria's selected was still in the palace. As king, he had to decide what to do, but of course James could not find enough sense to do anything yet.

"we're here to help you, alright?" Jessie whispered into his ear. Jame,s,bit his lip. Helping. James had never paid attention to that. It was always him who had to serve others... He had never once anyone served him, besides maids.

James made his way downstairs to walk around. It was a slow tread. There was no way he could find a light heart enough to run.

He walked down the marble winding staircase, swinging down steadily. Then he faced the portraits.

yes, the portraits. James was never permitted to see them, for all Elizabeth cared. But the portraits would surely make him feel better...

Thirsty for happiness, James walked to the portrait room.

it was decorated with assortments of vivid purple curtains and blossoming plasitc flowers. But only the portraits mattered now.

This room was probaly the oldest room in the palace, and it really is. Portraits from king Gregory's time had persisted into the present–looking as though there are two portraits per generation. James walked in pure wonder around the room, embracing the history his ancestors had made. Why didn't Elizabeth let him in here? It was so amazing to see all of this, the beauty of time. Live in the moment, but cherish the past.

He came to the current generation. It was, as all the others, having two paintings. One of the link of the parents, and one of the link with the children. Eliane and Jason stood in the first painting among Kerttu and Edwinson (Kerttu's husband), smiling happily as the painter portrayed them dancing together merrily, with Kerttu and Edwinson at a dinner table, talking. James painnting, feeling the rouch patches where the artist had dotted the carpet in paint, and the smooth texture of a clean wall behind them. It was like he could almost... Feel the image.

The next image portrayed Elizabeth wearing a fashionable blue dress with layers of lace holding baby Victoria in her arms, and a 6 year old James. Yes, James had remembered this. He had remembered him standing next to the window, restless, refusing to stand still for the portrait. He remembered Elizabeth's yelling afterwards. How terrified he had been! He had never stepped out of place ever again. James felt the velvet feeling of the faces. He loved the strokes the artist made... Like a soft blanket.

Then, surprisingly, he came to a last portrait. He touched it to pull back his hand in horror, wet. This portrait was just finished. This was a painting of him dancing with a faceless figure, and Elizabeth in the back, with a frightening face. Take that back, this portrait was not finished yet. James assumed the faceless figure was to be his soon-to-be wife... Out of the elite.

The elite... How was he expected to marry any of them, and after Coco? Nancy was funny and cool, but James felt he would get nowhere marrying her. Juliet was beautiful, lovely, and sweet, but she constantly was apologizing to him, making him feel so distant. And the other elite... He barely knew them! This happened so suddenly and so fast that James felt that he had no control. None at all.

James felt tears drip down his face once more, overwhelmed.

_no._

_no._

James wasn't going to cry, no not anymore. It's time to stop moping around and do something.

The only question was, how to do it?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jessie eyed the tear marks on James's face, frowning as she held a intricate file,"because you sure don't look too ready."

"Relax, Jessie, I'm fine." James replied. Obviously, he was not, but hey, who would NOT deny it?

"Well, if you insist." Then she leaned over and whispered,"if you can't take it anymore, tell me, 'kay?"

James gave a small nod and walked into the royal court.

James had been in here before, to study his mother, but he had never experienced standing in the middle of the room, the center of attention. The room itself was called "the largest room in the world" but of course, if you are royal, you've been in bigger rooms.

"Hello everyone." James arranged his files. Yep, all the issues labeled here. "I am happy to announce that I am recovering and I have found the... Will to do this. I thank you all for your kindness and patience. Now, apon my declaration, the court must begin." James had practiced this for ages. But he himself had never tried it itself, and found himself lost in the tens of thousands of files set before him. Now he knew what Jessie meant, but James took a deep breath and went along with it.

"First issue: the selection..." James felt a certain trembling in his body, and gulped. "After her royal highness princess Victoria's death, shall we send the remaining boys home in the selection? Also, for king James..." James sighed. He wasn't king yet, anyway. Why was it so official? "For king James's selection, shall we continue? We face these problems now."

James sat back and listened to the court. The press we're allowed in, and as expected, were trying to get as many pictures as they could of the first appearance of the king since the death. James immediately regretted his decision, but what was done was done. He just had to push through it.

"We shall send them back." Said one of the advisors,"I see no reason to keep them here."

Everyone agreed on this one, but they were divided on the fact of keeping James's selected here.

"I think we should send them off." Brianna said stubbornly.

"And we're the top advisors, so we get the say!" Sarah stomped her foot.

James smiled in pure pity. Did they know that he was even king?"not anymore, pity girls. I hereby fire you. You girls have no use here anyway." He replied smugly.

The girls eyes widened. "You can't!" Sarah wailed.

"You wouldn't!" Brianna whined.

"Actually, I can and I will. Now get out." James smiled. Ha! In their faces!

The whole room applauded, and James was relieved that they did. No one really liked the pair anyway.

"In opposition of those girls, I think it is clear that we should let them stay?" James asked as they were escorted out.

"Yes. Well, if we feel it, your majesty."

James took a deep breath. No! He had to say no! This was his chance to relax!

"Yes. The selection shall begin!" Cheers Rang up, and James was filled with pride.

"And I think we should eliminate the caste's now, too." James added,"it's getting too old."

The cheers Rang even louder. James felt as though he might go deaf. He winced a bit and winked at Jessie, who nodded and quickly escorted him out.

"That was brilliant." Jessie whispered.

"You think so?" James was filled with pride.

"Of course. You'll be a good king." She smiled,"by the way, what do you plan to do with your mom? I know you might have not made a decision yet, as you didn't say, but I want to know what you think."

"I..." James sighed,"Jessie, do you really think a decision like that is that easy?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot she was your mom." Jessie said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes.

"You'll get through." Jessie assured him as the parted - Jessie to the maids room and James to his room. "I already know it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**OMG! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I can't believe I actually wrote something with at least 2 long paragraphs!**

**Sorry, I'm overreacting. But this is actually a good accomplishment!**

**Have a good day and have fun! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's go! Almost done! **

**I know I can not do more than two POV's (I get confused easily), but I'm here to learn right? I have already learned to write paragraphs and kinda proofread (I have just started to proofread chapter 1). But hey, maybe I'll learn how to do multiple POV'S!**

**And also, I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Life is busy, Ultimately at the end of the year. I will be done by June 26th, though, and I'll go on to proofreading and also starting "The selection hunger games", a continuation of this story and a crossover. Check it out and submit if you want! :)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Juliet's POV:

I groaned. None of my dresses are good enough for this! I've already wore the red dress...

I go through my suitcases one more time. Nope... The only decent thing I have that I've never wore yet we're blue Ruby earrings which I hated, since the last time I wore them, I got a huge rash on my ear. Where was my stylist? He should be here already, and I haven't choosen a theme for him to work with! This Is so embarrassing!

"What are you doing?"

I turn around to see annoying Tiana and I glare at her,"none of your business. It's not like you would know! You've never had a strict stylist who tells me what to wear 24/7, you lowly 4."

Tiana rolled her eyes "You're acting like you're having a meltdown."

I look at everyone else, who were looking at _me_. I gulp. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life! I can't believe I let my emotions leak through!

Going back to my suitcase, I adjust to a apathetic face and a tall posture to hide my embarrassment.

I hear Nancy's signature laugh... And it's laughing at me this time.

Why can't I ever be perfect? I try to act like I am... But this is not working.

I sometimes wonder what would it be like to make real friends. Not people I charm into... Someone who actually laughs with me, jokes with me.

I suddenly remembered Coco's design book. Yes! Before she left, Coco gave me her design book as a memory, and I had gave her my favorite diamond necklace in return. You see, we first became friends after the fight with me and Sally, mainly because she's a designer and I'm going to be a model. We often exchanged ideas, and I asked her to be my designer when I became model and she accepted! I was actually in awe of how she could turn a simple drawing into something amazing... It was no doubt, Coco was amazing. Her book was a treasure to me, containing various outfits to be worn.

Page after page. Yes and no. I favored a dark blue vest dress that had a brown belt, but I was feeling more loose today... A yellow corset dress? No way! Then, finally I came to something good... A radiant violet with hot pink colors sewn across the edges, and a comfortable blue waist cape I was dying to wear... Yes, I have found it!

You might think I'm crazy, but this is my life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nancy's POV:

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been a rough day since princess Victoria's death. I sometimes wish I haven't went to the selection, because I actually spoke to Victoria... If I remained a lowly commoner I would have just gone with my life. Tiana has been overly harsh... I think she just wants the crown VERY badly. Juliet was overly anxious about her clothes, seemingly. Why does she care so much? Why is she always so grumpy and distant? I may never know._

_The other elite are as desprate as us. We all want the crown._

_But I'm different. I also want his love._

_This_ _was so crazy! I always wanted to be with James, but after all that's happened, I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, I'm still the most popular girl out here, but it's the main sequence of the selection that I'm worrying about._

_Bye Diary. I hope things turn out better._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Maria's POV:

I am the quiet girl.

I am the voice behind the scenes, I am the one who never actually is important yet plays a vital part. So far, I had Gotten Sally and Juliet in a fight, Nancy not so sure of herself, and Sophia in a trance.

You might forget me, I know. But remember what I do. Everytime there is a problem, it's me, meddling with the script of the selection. Remember my silent influence.

It all started at a school play. I was cast as a stage crew, well they shouldn't have. They had "technical issues" and the play ended quickly.

Since then, I have begun to learn to meddle with not only plays and scripts, but real life. I have learned to edit the script of life, like I meddled with that play. I could make it better... Like the time I saved a starving man from dying by getting someone to donate money(it was a stranger. I made them think they owed money and when they paid, I gave it to the Man), or worse... Like the time made France lose a battle with their war with Australia by stealing bombs from them... Or even end it. I'm not telling anyone how I end lives though, for It might be rather too dark.

Don't even think I'm alive. I'm not. Ok, fine, physically I am, but my influence is like a ghost... Invisible yet important.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sophia's POV:

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Amber giggled.

I woke up and sighed,"AMBER! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROM?!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Prince James is making a announcement at breakfast... Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" I pulled back my covers and got out of bed.

"The boys are here too! You know, the famous Joseph... That Spanish boy Miguel..."

"It must be a public announcement" I agreed.

Amber left, and I was honestly glad... After Maria told me that my mom died, and I confirmed it... I don't feel like continuing on anymore. The selection is about drama... And I've had ENOUGH drama for now.

Amber was probably my best friend here in the palace. From Carolina, Amber was the youngest and still as childish as a 3-year-old. I mean, I'm fine with that, but sometimes she could get to me... Certainly now.

Time to see what James has to say.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Amber's POV:

OMG! Omg! I am so excited!

I rush to the dining room at announcement. I already told Sophia, my bestie, but I'm not sure if anyone else knows.

I sit down quickly. OMG! I am so nervous!

"Ugh, can you NOT be so restless?" Bossy Juliet elbowed me. I sighed. I hope the prince would not marry HER! She's so bossy she'll be a Marie Antoinette times 10!

I wait for the announcement, so I start to eat. Juliet snickered, and Looked at her,"what?"

She pointed slyly to James... Oh, he hasn't eaten yet, I keep forgetting!

I turn red with embarrassment... Opps!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tiana's POV:

James starts to eat, so I quietly eat too.

Palace food is one of my favorite... It is yummy and perfect, like today's fillet mignon! I just admire beef!

"I honestly think Juliet could just quit it." Nancy is saying,"I can't believe anyone would be so distant!"

"I know! She's such a loser!" Sophie added.

"I just hope she could open up." I add in,"being that distant can't be too healthy, can it?"

"I agree." Nancy nodded.

I really don't care anyway. I don't have time for my other elite... I have to focus on James. After all, I am a elite, am I? I should be competing the hardest, after all, I am a athlete.

Look at me and you'll know. Im a ponytailed Blondie, usually wearing light clothes. I don't wear dresses... I only wear at least a short skirt. I almost always wear sneakers/trainers... I can't live without them! So of course, I am naturally competitive.

I wonder if I will win this race?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

I am very nervous as I stand up. Suddenly everyone looks at me, expecting my "announcement". I sigh.

"So..." I look over at the boys side. "I will be sending the men... Tonight."

The boys are looking at me, expecting more. I stare into each ones eyes. It was a bitter-sweet moment... The sadness and happiness in each ones eyes.

"Prince James?" Suddenly Joseph stood up.

Although this was potentially rude, I wasn't my mother. I nodded "yes?"

"I just wanted to say... Your sister wants the best person I met..." Joseph gulped."The day she left... At the ball... She told me something. She wanted something." He looked at me,"And I think you should do it.. for her..."

I was surprised yet suspicious."yes?"

"She wants us to be the United States... Again." Joseph looked away,"she wanted everything to be as though it was as before... The names of the old provinces... Or, of course, the states... She wanted the former glory of America... Again."

I was struck speechless. That? Could I even do that?

A voice in my mind said yes. It said that I was the king... I could do everything.

Can I?

_for Victoria_

_For dad._

"I will think about it..." I gulped,"it's a big change, but..."

I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

What have I gotten myself into?


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys. A lot is going on, and I can not find any time to write. Plus, I'm losing inspiration, which is adding to the problem. I'm going to fast pace this story a bit so I could just chill when I'm done, slowly proofread in my free time, until I find enough time to continue on this series.**

**Ugh, and I'm not doing multiple POV's this time. I can barely write that much again. I guess Juliet will take Victoria's place, mainly because she was not my character. Yes, submitted characters get more privilege's, LOL.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

James's POV:

I looked out the window of his office and groaned. The sun was still shining! I sighed. This was not working! How did they expect me to work 24/7?!

I walked out the office with little hope. This was a mess! Well, I just have to meet the Elite's family first...

Oh, but the problem is, I really dread this.

Let's just get it over with.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Juliet's POV:

"Juliet! Juliet!"

I looked up from my phone, concerned. Who was...

"DAD?" I exclaimed.

"Juliet, honey!" Dad ran towards me and hugged me tight. I choked.

"Daddy, stop!" I screamed. O. M. G. No! This was going to mess things up! I can't have my dad here!

"I'm here to meet the prince?" Dad said,"I heard he was a sure Romeo!"

"You were great on TV!"

"Without that Cosette, you can marry him!"

"I missed you honey!"

"Thanks." Was all I muttered as I returned to examine Coco's book.

"What are you wearing today, honey?"

"A dress." I glared at him.

Dad chuckled. "Well, good! I see you are using your fashion skills to win over the prince's heart, huh, my smart sweetheart?"

"Where is mom?" I ask.

"She's... Uh..." Dad looked around. "I don't think she's coming, sweetie. She's all the way in Likely, for goodness sake. You know, doing her spa things."

My heart sank. "She's not going to come? Even to the palace where I could... Become queen?"

Dad took my hand sympathetically. " It's alright sweetheart. You know she is very busy..."

"_but I'm her daughter!"_ I yell. "I don't understand! Why wouldn't she come for me? I'm in the palace! She will meet the prince!"

"Juliet, she doesn't want you to be here anyway. Ever since the queen killed princess Victoria, we've all been worried about you."

"I am not leaving! Can't you guys understand? I want to marry James, get what I want..."

"Juliet, you don't know! This is the son of a monster you are talking about! What if he abuses you?"

I shake my head, not daring to look at him. "He's not like that!"

"There's no need to get angry... We just want you to be safe. Look, most of the selected have left. Maybe it's best for you not to be here."

I glare at my dad. "And you know what? I don't want you here either!" With that, I ran away and slammed the door on him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

I sigh as I slump down on a couch. Whew! Meeting all these people was tiring! Tiana's parents apparently like to eat snails, and they gave me a huge bag of slimy, live snails... Ew! Sophia's parents were busy trying to tell me 100 reasons why I should marry Sophia, and Amber's parents were just weird... Who wears green colored socks with turquoise pants anyway? Ugh, and Maria's little sister actually stole my belt!

There is one more family to see. Juliet's father.

I open the door, expecting the worst. Instead only one man stands there, unmoving, his thin lips pursing at me.

"Hello, your highness." He gives a tentative bow. "Or shall I say majesty?"

"It's fine. Hello, Mr. Helmswon." I reply. "How are you?"

"Very well." And he says nothing else.

I gulp. This was creepy.

"Where is your wife?" I ask. In the corner, I see Juliet grimacing.

"She's in Likely."

Juliet shuffled nervously, to my surprise. I wonder why?

"My daughter is such a trouble sometimes. Has she been doing anything restricted? I am happy to bring her back-"

"Dad! I told you!" Juliet suddenly interrupts. "I am not going back!"

"It's not your choice, darling!" Mr. Helmswon yells,"you have to understand that the world will not bow down to you every time there is a problem!"

I cringe. Uh oh.

"But dad, you have to give me a chance!" Juliet pleads.

Suddenly we hear a clang outside the door. A scream.

"What was that?"

Suddenly maid Loriel rushes in, almost breaking the door in half.

"Assassin!" She screams, clutching her bloody side and fainting.

"Oh no." Juliet whispers.

"This place is dangerous."

"No, dad... It's going to be-"

Suddenly a gunshot hits Juliet, although I have no idea where, and she slumps to the floor, groaning.

Why?

Suddenly a tall man wearing a fancy suit holding a gun approaches me.

"Tell me where your mother is, boy." He says,"or else your elite will die."

I am struck frozen... Stunned.

"I... Don't know."

He aims a gun at me. "tell me, or I shall shoot."

"In the royal prison." I murmur.

"Good king." He smiles.

And he shoots me anyway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Juliet's POV:

"Wake up, honey. It's breakfast."

I open my eyes, and it's my mother, soothing me, brushing her fingers through my face.

"Mom?" I whisper.

"Juliet." She says softly. "Hurry, for I have to go."

"Go where?"

Suddenly my mother turns into Nancy, and she Snickers,"To the palace, duh! I'm married to James, don't you know?"

I bury my face in my lap in fright.

Suddenly I am drawn back into reality, in the hospital ward at the palace.

"Hello, lady Helmswon." A doctor smiles at me. "I am doctor Howard."

"Hi."

"I am sure you are aware of what is happening now?"

"What?"

"You don't talk much, do you?" He laughs. "I think you should take a look."

He turns on a video camera, and I see James at a prison cell.

"Go, Juliet. For all the others are there too."

Without thinking, I run.

No one stops me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's POV:

I don't know why I'm sneaking out at night to get my mother. After all, she deserves to die anyway. But somewhere in my head it says I have to. Then, out of nowhere, the elite catch me and now I'm trotting in a prison with five noisy girls. (Juliet is in the hospital)

"I don't think she's here." Tiana murmurs.

"Omg, I'm so scared!" Squealed Amber.

"Is this safe? I mean, the Assassin is here anyway. Shouldn't we be calling for help?" Sophia says.

"Come on guys, cheer up. We got this. James bought us here for a reason!" Nancy cries.

"To die." Sophia murmurs, but no one is paying attention.

"I found it." I whisper, pointing to cell 31.

"Queen Elizabeth's cell?" Amber whispers excitingly.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Tiana replies.

"Let's go."

But the moment I step towards the cell, the Assassin comes, holding his gun and grabbing mom by the hair.

"Don't step any closer.' he warns. "Drop your weapons."

I drop my kitchen knife.

"I knew you would come. See your mom die, my king."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Wait, if you want me to be sad, don't you want to _not_ kill my mom? After all, I hate her."

Elizabeth looks at me and shakes her head.

"You're to logical for any good." The Assassin snorts.

He aims his gun at her.

Suddenly someone comes from behind and smacks him, making him lose his footing. He doesn't drop his gun though.

"Don't move!"

"Don't move? I know who you are, little rich."

The mystery person smacks him again, flinging the gun in the air. Nancy catches it with a swift hand.

"Nice." Tiana murmurs.

Nancy smirked.

The Assassin lowers his eyes... And takes of his mask.

It's a girl.

It takes me a while to make out her face, for the little light casted a huge dark shadow, but when I recognized it, I gasped.

Even the elite saw it. "Isn't that... Your advisor?" Nancy whispered.

I saw Maria grinning, and I frowned at her. What was there to grin about?

"Brianna, aren't you supposed to be..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you stupid Jamesie. Illea will fall in your stupid rule. You have made three great enemies, James, and we are not afraid to hurt you."

"How dare you disregard the greatness of the king!" Sophia yelled.

"Yeah, you should be punished!" Nancy added in.

Brianna smiled, and with that she darted out of the room into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Juliet's POV:

I smile. "At least we took care of her." And take off my hood. Everyone gasps.

"Well, she will be back soon." Nancy retorts. Ugh, yep, that girl still hates me.

"You were so brave, Julie!" Yells Amber.

"Juliet." I correct her.

"Wait, but it's Sarah and Brianna, right? Who's the third person?" Nancy asks.

"I don't know." Sophia replies. "Maybe she said it wrong."

Again, I see Maria smiling. What is up with her? She even starts to snicker a little!

"Well, for now. Let's go back." Prince/king James stares at me in awe. For the first time, I feel proud of something that I have actually done. I stare back at him and smile. The feeling washes over me, cooling, calm.

James starts to go, but he looks back at Queen Elizabeth.l for a second, who is sitting on the floor of her cell, looking out the barred window. Then he turns back.

I look at the queen too. What would it be like to be her? I could barely imagine.

_but maybe I can._ I think as we walk back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**OMG.**

**This is the worst chapter I have ever written.**

**I apologise so much! I wish I could just rewrite this whole thing, but I'm too lazy (lol).**

**I will rewrite this when I proofread, I guess. Ugh, I'm already dreading this.**

**This chapter actually took me a whole week to write. I literally wrote little by little every time. That is why it took so long, sorry!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So... Sorry. I'm sorry that I broke my phone, then couldn't log in on my new one because of who knows what. Plus, I promised I would finish this... Even aftet, like, half a year.**

**I'm also sorry for the horrible punctuation in here. I'm using my second phone, which is ancient, and doesn't have auto correct. **

**On another note, can anyone seriously tell me how to seperate scenes without doing IIIIII thing? Thanks.**

**This will be a very rushed last chapter, unfortunately. Thank you so much for even finding this. This story is only to help my medicore writing skills anyway. Well, I want it to be, because it is desperately horrible. I hope, after a few momths, that this chapter is slightly better.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

James was tired. Everything seemed to be going wrong. He was tired of it all. Sometimes, he even wanted to follow Victoria and father. At least they were together. He didn't want to do this anymore.

The only thing that kept him going was what everyone else needed, what everyone else had to have: him. So he kept going. For everyone else. For the elite. For the people of his kingdom.

And so, he kept going. Kept bringing up his fake, small smiles. He kept talking, kept smiling, kept dancing. But his heart was broken, and he couldn't fix it.

Or so he thought.

Eighteen days after the attack on his mother. Eighteen days of seemingly endless torture. Finally, that day drew a new hope for him... But all things came at a cost.

It was morning. Fresh, misty morning upon the palace. He didn't know what to do - the elite were supposed to be at breakfast, but he wasn't hungry, so he had pulled out a book to read; of course, as king, he should've been doing so much more, like interviews, or trips, or council meetings. But ever since the day of the attack, James just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't do anything but pretend he was fine.

_"The princess married the prince, and they lived happily ever after" _James read. If only that were true!

"Your Majesty!" A maid barged in, alert. "Attack on the palace!"

"Attack?" James sat up, eager for something to take his mind off of his depression. "What happened?"

"Bombs... gunshots! Hanging ropes!" The maid exclaimed unhelpfully.

"On it." With a leap, king James was off, off to fix whatever was happening.

But what could it be? Who would attack? Could it be the 'three' again? Could his mother have somehow come back? James shuddered at that thought. No, he had made a promise to forget that his mother existed. Queen Elizabeth had destroyed his life beyond repair. She could not be remembered.

The burst open the gates to find utter chaos. Up the hill was a structure shaped like a tree, and a rope dangled from it... Holding a human.

Who could it be? James ran closer to look. It was a girl, a small, pretty girl. At first her face was blurred, but after a moment he realized who was being hanged. _Coco._

His legs gave way and James fell to the floor, shocked. He saw the elite running his way, shouting some words... shouting some words... But James could not register their muffled voices. His love was dead.

It felt like years before the fighting stopped, and even then, James was on the floor, sobbing. Both of them were dead. All  of them were dead. No one loved him, he loved no one. He realized what he had been living for. Coco.

He looked up one last time desperately, wishing it to not be true, but instead he saw a horrifying sight... _Maria._ Maria being hauled away by his soldiers, kicking and crying.

Maria killed Coco. Maria killed him.  And James knew now the only thing he could do.

He tried to stumble away, his feet failing him everytime. At last he fell to the ground once again, shaking with pain.

"James!" He knew who they were. The elite. "Are you okay?"

Maria killed her. The elite was Maria. "Get away!" He shouted, tears coming out. He stood up, shaking in anger. "I don't want you here anymore! You all... leave! Leave this palace at once!" He couldn't trust anyone. Because everyone has betrayed him.

He felt a twinge of guilt when Sophia burst into tears, but he was so angry at the world that he jusf ran away. He couldn't do this anymore.

James ran to the forest. To the forest where he and Victoria had played together when they were younger. Yes, this is where he wanted to die.

He traced the familiar trail to the lake. It was eeirily peaceful here. The birds chirped as if nothing was wrong, but, oh, everything was wrong.

He was about to jump into the lake when a voice stopped him. "James?"

He turned around. Jessie. He didn't dare to answer. He just stared at her, unsure.

"James, don't do this." Jessie walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"How did you find me?" James asked, finally finding his voice.

"I knew you would come here. I've known you all your life." Jessie stroked him comfortingly. "Don't do this. So many people are counting on you."

"I don't care." James said blandly.

Jessie thought for a moment. "I am counting on you"

James stared at her, and something passed between them. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. "Are you sure everythings going to be okay?"

Jessie sighed. "James. Its going to be fine." Jessie looked at him."Life will throw you curveballs. But you have to keep going."

James stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded, and leaned in. "Thanks."

It seemed like they stayed there forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**And that's the end!**

**I hope its better.**

**Now excuse me, its midnight, and I need to sleep.**

**Protect yourslef from the virus, stay safe everyone! 2020 is gonna be a rocky year, but you gotta keep going!**


End file.
